Silencio quebrantado
by Silvy-Malfoy17
Summary: [Oneshot] DG. Punto final: Rompo el silencio con mi propio dolor, te dejo atrás quebrantándote el corazón. No tengo el valor. Pero dime, prométeme, que mi nombre no será borrado jamás de tú recuerdo.


Silencio quebrado.

_Quiero morir. Quiero morir de amor…_

Dime por que. Dime por que, Dios mío, tengo que sufrir tal carga en mi interior, en mi alma, en lo más profundo de mi _corazón._

Un inmenso frío congela mi cuerpo cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que lo observo, cada vez que pienso en él, cada vez que recuerdo su nombre… ¿Por qué¿A que se debe esa extraña sensación?

Ya no aguanto más. Me siento totalmente feliz al pensar que dentro de unas horas, cuando haya terminado con mi vida, toda esa sensación terminará. _Terminará para siempre, al fin. _

Llevo seis largos e intensos años enamorada de él. Observándole escondida por los pasillos, mirándole desde el otro extremo de la biblioteca, de la sala común… ¿Qué más puedo hacer¡Me estoy volviendo loca¡Este amor me está matando! _Estoy totalmente obsesionada con él…_

Siempre lo he idolatrado. Es tan perfecto… totalmente. Su rostro posee un equilibrado sombreado, sus ojos verdes, como la bella naturaleza, son preciosos, cuando los miro puedo observar el infinito tras ellos. Tiene los labios finos y ligeramente curvados por la parte superior, he sentido tantas veces deseos de besarlos, de acariciarlos… Su pelo es completamente negro, me encanta, como cristales tintados, azabache, revoltoso como nadie, con grandes remolinos, puntas hacia los lados y una longitud, más o menos, hasta por la nuca. Me encanta. Podría acariciarlo horas, días, años… se que nunca tendría suficiente de su jugo, de su sed, de su cuerpo, de su valentía, de él: _Harry Potter._

Dejo de pensar en él por unos pequeños instantes. Me levanto y me observo, a mí misma, en el gran espejo de la habitación. Mis ojos son marrones, pardos, grandes y con unas largas y delicadas pestañas, tengo los labios rosados y jugosos, mi piel es tersa y un poco pálida, algunas pecas rodean el contorno de mi nariz y mis pómulos. Mi cuerpo esta bien equilibrado en peso y altura. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que más destaca de mí físico, lo que más sobre sale de mí es… mi largo, ondulado y sedoso cabello pelirrojo.

Me asusto yo misma al observar que Hermione entra por la puerta de mi habitación, sin siquiera llamar.

-¡Ginny! Estás preciosa…. –Me dice mientras se deleita observando mi vestido negro y gris, largo, sedoso y con algunas zonas semitransparentes.

-Gracias, Hermione.

-¡Venga, date prisa! Están todos abajo, esperando para ir al gran comedor. Hoy es el gran día. –Ella me sonrió.

-Feliz graduación. –Me acordé de decir sin demasiados ánimos.

Hermione sale de la habitación rápidamente, como un fugaz rayo que se dirige de un sitio a otro. Yo me observo una última vez en el espejo y me dirijo directa hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry, mi hermano y los demás ya están allí. Esperándome, supongo. Todos me miran asombrados cuando llego al final de las escaleras de mármol.

Acto seguido, sin murmurar ninguna palabra, salimos por el retrato de la dama gorda y nos dirigimos escaleras abajo. Yo estoy nerviosa, me sudan muchísimo las manos, no puede fallar esa noche. No. Esta noche no, por favor. Todo tiene que salir perfecto. Introduzco mi mano derecha en mi bolsillo para asegurarme de que no se me ha olvidado nada. Perfecto. Lo tengo…

Llegamos al gran comedor, y me sorprendo a mí misma sonriendo al observar tal juerga mágica. Todos rondan de un lado hacia otro con grandes vasos llenos de 'cerveza de mantequilla' o 'jugo de calabaza' sobre sus manos. Bailan. Hablan. Ríen y, por sus expresiones, podría jurar que la mayoría son muy felices. Observo, por ejemplo, a Draco Malfoy, besando a esa chica llamada Padma Patil, con la que ya lleva más de un año. Ojala yo pudiera estar igual que él y ella pero con él, con Harry. Con un amor correspondido como el de ambos estudiantes que tengo frente a mí.

Pronto y, para mi sorpresa, Harry se acerca a mí y me susurra al oído: _"Espérate cuando termine la fiesta, por favor, necesito hablar con tigo…" _Y acto seguido desaparece.

Mis labios producen un profundo suspiro. Siempre igual. Se acerca nervioso, y con aspecto extraño y, luego, me suelta cualquier tontería. Normal. Él no tiene ninguna razón para fijarse en una chica como yo. Siempre hay más y mejores, siempre. Vuelvo a suspirar y me siento al lado de Neville: el cual parece un poco confundido, quizás son los efectos de varias 'cervezas de mantequilla'.

La noche se me pasa aburrida, pausada, eterna. Como si un reloj hubiera parado el tiempo por momentos, como si todo lo que estoy observando no estuviese pasando. Como si me estuviese volviendo loca. Quizás, quizás esa es la razón. Quizás, simplemente, la magia de esa palabra que tanto me cuesta pronunciar me está destrozando por dentro: _La magia del amor…_

Finalmente, Dumbledore, nuestro actual director de Hogwarts, se levanta y anuncia el final de la fiesta. Los de séptimo año saltan como locos radiantes de felicidad, observo con detenimiento como Ron, Hermione y Harry se abrazan con los ojos muy abiertos, grandes, ilusionados.

Me duele pensar que, yo, jamás sentiré tal emoción.

Cuando toda la fiesta ha terminado salgo del gran comedor. Me dirijo como… como hipnotizada hacia los baños de arriba, en los que ya nunca entra nadie. No me doy cuenta de esa sombra que sigue mis pasos. Abro la puerta de los servicios de chicas con cautela, entro despacio, me miro en el gran espejo redondeado de la pared. Respiro hondo, que deleite el aire que entra por mis fosas nasales… Dejo de sonreír, me pongo seria, vuelvo a mirarme en el nombrado espejo. Y… por fin, después de tantos intentos… estoy totalmente segura de lo que debo hacer. Palpo el instrumento con mis manos, se encuentra en mi bolsillo, no lo he olvidado, lo había comprobado nada más salir de la sala común de Gryffindor. Lo saco. Una pequeña hoja afilada que conseguí a principios de curso en el callejón Diagon se encuentra entre mis manos. Mis dedos la estrujan con cautela. Lo agarro con mi mano derecha, me miro la otra muñeca, me miro las venas que circulan por mi cuerpo, son de un intenso color verdoso azulado. Será la última vez que las observe. Sonrío. Estoy tan loca… que ya no se siquiera lo que hago. Sin pensármelo dos veces acerco la cuchilla a mi muñeca y la rasgo con cautela. Una risa sale de mis labios mientras la sangre comienza a brotar con facilidad. Sigo rasgando. Ni siquiera siento ese dolor intenso que recorre mi cuerpo. Solo quiero perderme para siempre en el olvido. Si, se que soy cobarde, se que soy rastrera… pero es mi decisión, nunca debí pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los leales y valientes de corazón.

La sangre comienza a derramarse por el suelo y de mi muñeca realzan los borbotones de un intenso rojo. Río por última vez. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan escribo algo en el cristal, que está lleno de vapor, con mi dedo índice izquierdo e intento cortar con más rapidez, no quiero sentir más dolor. Todo a mí alrededor empieza a nublarse, me cuesta respirar, me cuesta observar, un último rayo de luz atraviesa la ventana del cuarto de baño. Oigo un pequeño ruido, ya no me quedan fuerzas, me giro y, en ese instante, lo veo… Observo a ese muchacho que me mira con lágrimas en los ojos, anonadado, sin poder moverse de allí. No puedo distinguirlo muy bien en estos momentos, pero se quien es, puedo decir que su pelo es de un negro azabache, que tiene unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que ahora están empapados de lágrimas, por mi culpa.

Dejo de ver, ya no observo nada, mis ojos solo detectan una niebla espesa, sin embargo… puedo oír sus pasos acercándose, su olor, su tacto cogiéndome y gritándome que despierte. Puedo sentir su mano sobre mi sangre, apretándome la herida con fuerza, intentando salvarme la vida. Pero es demasiado tarde. Es demasiado tarde. Estoy apunto de irme, estoy apunto, solo unos segundos de vida más cuando escucho las palabras de Harry.

-Ginny, no me dejes. Te quiero. Dios, pensaba decírtelo cuando terminara el baile, llevo intentándolo tantas veces, tanto tiempo… perdóname, mi vida, por ser un cobarde, perdóname por no atreverme antes… -Lloraba y me zarandeaba intentando que yo despertara. Pero… naturalmente no lo consiguió. Mi cuerpo sin vida cayó sobre su cuerpo, mis cabellos pelirrojos se desparramaron en el frío suelo del baño. Se que llegó a leer mi inscripción en el espejo, se que lo vio:

'_Harry, por ti, por que te quiero…'_

**Hace muchísimo tiempo que escribí éste oneshot, años atrás. Sin embargo, me ha entrado la nostalgia, por lo cual he decidido publicarlo. Perdón si contiene faltas ortografícas o gramáticales, he decidido no retocarlo, por respeto al propio escrito... Y dejarlo tal como lo hice. Espero que sea leible... Ya sabéis, aquí el botoncito del Review.**

**Saludos antifascistas.**

**Silvia.**


End file.
